Sweet! Gummy Pretty Cure
"Gummylicious CANDY GIRL~ Pretty Cure!"—a phrase from the opening. ---- Sweet! Gummy Pretty Cure is User:OmegaPri third series he made. ' Story After years of LOL... it's time to go SWEET! 5 girls face one villain, Chaos, and his army with their candilicious powers. The series is all around a girl's point of view, Amai. With the help of her friends, they are the Sweet! Gummy Pretty Cure! But will they really beat Chaos and his army? Just wait and find out! Characters Pretty Cure * 'Amai Shiawasena '''(幸せな あまい，Shiawasena Amai) is the main character in the series. She's kinda confident, but is very, loud? She loves to bake cookies or something sweet for her family and friends. She and Pepper fight a lot, and I mean a lot! Her Pretty Cure alter ego is '''Cure Rasp. (キュアラスプ , Kyua Rasupu) She has the power of Eternal Happiness. * Maple Kandaina (寛大な メプール, Kandaina Mēpuru) is very sensitive. She shy most of the time and when anyones fighting, as in talking, she backs out. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Lemmy. (キュアレミー , Kyua Remī) She has the power of Eternal Peace. * Pepper Kurebayashi (紅林 ペーパ , Kurebayashi Peppā) is very loud. She's very confident in everything, thinking that everyone is weak, but she was proven wrong by Gumi. She's like a tomboy. She plays Volleyball (mostly), Softball, and Basketball. She thinks that's the only sport she can beat Gumi on. Pepper fights a lot with Amai, and I mean a lot! Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Tangerine. (キュアタンジャリン , Kyua Tanjyarin) She has the power of Eternal Rouge/ Confidence. * Gumi Tsuyoisuika '''(つよい西瓜 ぐみ，Tsuyoisuika Gumi) is very confident just like Pepper. She's very strong and is like tomboy. She plays Soccer, Volleyball, and kinda Basketball, but she leaves that to Pepper. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is '''Cure Melon. (キュアメロン , Kyua Meron) She has the power of Eternal Strength. * [[Berry Chujitsuna|'Berry Chujitsuna']] ( ちゅ実な べり, Chūjitsuna Berī) is very loyal. At first, she didn't really like the others, but she grown to it when she became a Pretty Cure. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Mystery.(キュアミステリー, Kyua Misutari) She has the power of Eternal Agility. Mascots * Raspy (ラスピー , Rasupī) is the mascot of Cure Rasp. She lives in the World of Dreams, or Valkyrie. She is usually in the Callin' Device when Amai transforms. She kinda like Amai, but bosses Amai around. * Cream (クリーム , Kurīmu) is the mascot of Cure Maple. She lives in the World of Dreams, or Valkyrie. She's usually in the Callin' Device when Maple transforms. She's very calm about stuff, and keeps everyone, including Raspy, in peace. * Tba... The Akumas * Tba... Other * Tba... Trivia * Although this series is very similar to Yes 5, Smile, and the upcoming season A La Mode, Cure Mystery is a White, Greyish/ Silver Cure. Category:OmegaPri Category:Fan Series Category:Magic Themed Series Category:Sweets Themed Series